A Clash between Gods
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: Ruga met her lunge with his own, narrowing his eyes as the Flash Cannon and Aura Sphere collided. Inwardly, he was grinning highly. And through the bright flash, he could see that Kia was too.


**Mew: Hi! I'm back, of course, with a new story. One-shot, FTW. I've been busy with school and such - sorry with no updates. I've been really, really busy! I'm managing a new forum, actually. Check it out?**

** forum/PokePlayers_A_Roleplay_Forum/115928/**

**Mew: Anyhow, enjoy this little ficlet. I'm using the idea of Pokemon ReBURST, that manga. It's quite good. Check it out for yourselves! Enjoy~**

**A Clash between Gods**

Diaruga Temporaru sighed as he stood, brushing pitch black hair out of his startling gold eyes. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight, reflecting off his Burst Heart with a sparkling of heavenly light. Reaching beside him, he picked up a pair of dark grey and white headphones, slipping them over his ears and adjusting them contentedly.

The device itself lay in the form of an ipod shuffle, first generation. It hung on a small white cord around his neck, and swayed from side to side as he stood. He put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, the hood limp, lying on his back.

"_Despite words in my head,_" Ruga muttered as he strolled along a beaten dirt path. "Hm... Could use more bass." Dark grey and white athletic sneakers scuffed the dirt, sending up puffs of dust, landing on the ankles of his baggy blue jeans. "I wonder..."

About a few meters away, the path cut off sharply to the right. The shadow of a girl stretched down the path, and Ruga slowed his shambling to a stop. The girl's face was shadowed, although he could see pure white hair with faint pink streaks in them. Shining silver eyes gleamed at him, sharp and precise.

"And you are?" Ruga prompted, leaning on his right leg in an unconcerned stance. The girl shifted, until he could see part of her face.

"I know who you are," she whispered. "We are destined to fight, you and I... Diaruga Temporaru."

Ruga narrowed his eyes, turning his music down a bit. "Ah... I see. Then you certainly are Parukia Kukan, no?"

The little bit of what Ruga could see of her mouth turned upwards in a small smile. "Yes... You are sharp... But can you predict this?"

Out of the shadows, something flashed on her forehead. Suddenly, Ruga was facing a God in the form of a slim, pale girl, with a pale lavender jumpsuit. Round circles with large pink gems set in the middle covered her shoulders, with thin blades for wings extending from her shoulder blades. Sharp stripes of purple and pink traced her body in the pattern of Palkia, and a sharp blade extended from her forehead, traced down the middle of the back of her head, and framed her face. A plate of pink covered the back of her bare hand, for her jumpsuit ended at her wrists. Sharp, deadly, metal nails covered the tips over her fingers. She lunged at him, her tail helping her balance.

Ruga leaped to the side, Bursting in an instant. A chest plate covered the upper half of his body, with a dark sapphire colored gem set in the middle, glowing with draconic power. The frame of Dialga's head helmet framed his cheeks and top of his head, extending into the sky at a sharp angle. A single diamond shaped armored piece was on the thighs of his dark blue jumpsuit, somewhat similar to Kia's. Heavy cuffs of steel circled his wrists and ankles, giving him a deadly kick and punch, as sharp curved claw like blades extended off each cuff, three to each hand and foot. Glowing patterns of Dialga traced his body, a bright neon blue.

"Flash of Time!" Ruga yelled, lunging at Kia, slowing time while a Flash Cannon formed in his hand, ready to blast her to smithereens –

Until the powerful flash exploded a rock and time resumed to normal speed.

Ruga snarled, turning around, hearing a triumphant cry behind him.

"Sixteen Dragon Space Kick!" Suddenly, Ruga struggled not to scream as Kia slammed her foot in his chest, then teleported to his right, and kicked him again, over and over, sixteen times, before teleporting a distance away. It all happened in the base of not even half a minute.

Ruga stumbled back, panting. Kia had extreme control over Palkia's power. Her spatial travel was top notch, enabling to be in one place one second, and another the next. Embedding her draconic power in her kicks added power to her already powerful martial arts style of fighting.

Kia smirked. "Had enough Diaruga?" She taunted. Ruga snorted.

"In your dreams Parukia," he responded, slowing time to unbearable measures. To Kia, it would seem that he was simply teleporting from place to place. To him, it was a brisk walking pace.

"Dragon Claw," he growled, slashing his claws down her arm. He jumped back a few paces, before letting time go back to normal. "I'll never let you win," he snarled, charging up another Flash Cannon in his hand.

Kia smirked. "Exactly how I want it." Blue aura swirled in her hand before she lunged forward at Ruga.

Ruga met her lunge with his own, narrowing his eyes as the Flash Cannon and Aura Sphere collided. Inwardly, he was grinning highly. And through the bright flash, he could see that Kia was too.

* * *

**Mew: Like it? Share a review, and spread the love! Review, please? Have a great night! Or day! **


End file.
